Twinkleshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twinkleshine.png|This is Twinkleshine. Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|Twilight wants to decline politely. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|What does she have in mind with Lyra Heartstrings? The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Everypony looks to see the bride.png|Twinkleshine in Rarity's Gala fantasy. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Twinkleshine's hair changes the instant she starts running. Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png|On the bridge with Sweetie Drops. Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Twinkleshine would love a muffin. Daisy Sick S01E04.png|The muffins turned out to be "baked bads". Griffon the Brush Off Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twinkleshine comes out of her home S1E6.jpg Twinkleshine id.png Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|Watching the Ursa Minor with Golden Harvest, Berry Punch and Shoeshine. Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.PNG Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png|Her voice is amazing in Winter Wrap Up. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Twinkleshine watching Twilight Sparkle receive her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|Twinkleshine and her army of clones. Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG|Behind Rainbow Dash's tail. Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|To the left, next to Derpy. Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|One of the two hides behind Applejack's hat. Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Green Isn't Your Color Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Catwalk.png|To the far right, below Sweetie Drops. The Best Night Ever Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section with other Ponyville ponies. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Standing with Cloud Kicker and Lightning Bolt in the VIP section. Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Talking to Amethyst Star in the background. Season two Lesson Zero Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Sisterhooves Social 18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png|Posing for something, Twinkleshine? The Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Prim Cut.png Prim.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png|Ahead of Sea Swirl. Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Tootsie and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png|She sees the Flim Flam brothers off. Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony (looks like Noteworthy) on the bridge in the lower right corner. Putting Your Hoof Down Minuette walking.PNG|Partially cut off on the left Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Sweetie Drops, Amethyst Star, Sassaflash, Minuette, Merry May, Cloud Kicker, and Twinkleshine stomp and cheer. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png FlutterStareS2E19.PNG It's About Time Twinkleshine and Minuette S02E20.jpg|Walking with Minuette. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twinkleshine "I think they're lovely" S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|One of the bridesmaids. Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|First she's a hornblower on one side... Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|...and then she's a hornblower on the other side! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|Now she is a brainwashed minion. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png Twilight's mother crying S2E26.png S02E26 Party time.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Minuette. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Merchandise Twinkleshine Playful Pony.jpg Twinkleshine toy.jpg Twinkleshine is Rarity in disguise.jpg Category:Character gallery pages